Marriage
by Die Wiederkehr
Summary: Celebrian is about to marry Elrond.
1. Chapter 1

Celebrían walked among the trees of Lothlorien, sighing softly at the beauty of the place she called home. Her family was here, her people were here and though she'd lived in many places over the course of her life, this was among her favorite places to be. Rivendell had been wonderful and she'd lived there for years with her parents before moving on but Lothlorien had a special place in her heart. Around her, leaves had turned golden and in the fading light of the sun, the woods shined as though made of gold.

"No fairer place have I ever known." She said softly and walked further among them, fingers lightly running against the trunks of the trees, smooth and grey were they almost as though made of silver. The young elf wore a pale green dress, silvery hair hanging loose down to the middle of her back.

The beauty here could not be replicated by mortal or immortal hands. Perhaps they could come close but only ever close.

Behind her she heard another, the soft clearing of a throat to alert her to his presence. Celebrían turned to look towards the sound and smiled at the sight of her father.

"It is time to leave, _iellig_. Your betrothed awaits you." Celeborn informed her, a gentle smile on his face. Her own smile grew, the thought of seeing Elrond making her heart leap. They would leave, now, to Rivendell so that they could celebrate the marriage between Elrond and herself. A year already had passed since their betrothal, she could barely believe it but she could not contain her excitement. Almost like an elfling again, was she.

"Let us not keep him waiting any longer then, _adar."_

She could barely contain her excitement. Her wedding day had come. Finally. The excitement overcame her concerns. Celebrían would be leaving her home, her friends and her family to live in Imladris with Elrond. A year to steel herself for this had not been enough but that was tradition. Betrothal and then a year later they would exchange rings once more and consummate their marriage. To say that she was afraid would be a lie but she was nervous. Very much so.

Travel was slow from Lothlorien to Rivendell, Celebrían could barely stand the pace that they had set. A carriage had been crafted for the bride and her parents as well as the belongings she was bring with her to her new home. Beside her, Galadriel sat and tried to calm her daughters anxiety. Her parents understood how she felt, the year wait was a tradition they had upheld as well but it had been well worth it for the thousands of years they had spent together now. For the entire journey they found ways to distract her, ways to calm her.

When they finally did arrive, it was nearly impossible to keep Celebrían from seeking Elrond out before she was ready for the ceremony. Lead away by her mother to prepare, she was quickly surrounded by ladies to prepare her. A light blue silken gown had been made for her, silver strings used to sew in designs of flowers and leaves. Her mother worked on her hair behind her, stringing blue ribbons through the waves of silver to match her dress. Her nails were trimmed and filed, made to look soft and ladylike, light shoes given to her for match her gown as well.

She often found herself crying and then having to clean her face. She was nervous, excited, anxious, happy, scared. Her emotions were a tidal wave and she found herself clinging to her mother on more than one occasion. A year had passed since their betrothal, she had counted down the days!

"Celebrían, child, calm yourself. There is nothing to fear. No need to be anxious. You go to marry a man whom you have given your heart. And you've not chosen wrong." Galadriel kissed the top of her daughters head, pulling her into a hug and rubbing her back to sooth her. It didn't take long for her to calm, breathing turning steady and nodding against her mothers embrace.

"I am ready." She said slowly, pulling away from her mother and smiling. She took a handkerchief and lightly dabbed at her eyes to wipe away evidence of her tears and then her mother placed a thin but elegant circlet upon her head.

"Soon to be the Lady of Rivendell. Come child, now it is time." Taking her daughters hand, she lead her from the room and to the Hall of Fire whether her father and betrothed awaited. Where she would be married. And then this would be her home.


	2. Authors Note

As of this week, the fics with this message have been moved to my new account on Archive of Our Own to extend how many people read them! I likely won't be adding anything new here so watching me there would be your best bet. Same username as here!


End file.
